The prodigal son's return
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: After an incident that happened Jimmy fled Retroville a year later hes making his return and new changes will occur.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:

Summer time again in the town of Retroville Texas and things are not as they were. Cindy no longer a child was now a beautiful woman with the right curves. Her and Libby who are now roommates living together in the vortex's house since Cindy's parents moved to New York. Libby unpacking in her room looked for Cindy _hey Cindy where you at girl._ She went to the room next to hers finding her friend starring out the window of her childhood room in tears. Cindy sighed _you know its been almost one year since the accident across the street Libbs. _Libby walked over putting her hand on Cindy's shoulder remembering what happened. Libby sighed _how could i forget Cindy that night was a night no one in Retroville will forget. _Cindy recalling that horrible night that Jimmy's parents died.

` flash back `

It rained that night Jimmy hard at work in his lab while his parents were at a duck convention. Mr and Mrs Neutron were driving home late and another driver who was driving swerving. Came and crashed out side both cars damaged but a spark from the other card ignited the Neutrons gas tank and the cars exploded. Jimmy heard the explosion and ran out side to see the flaming wreckage that was his family's vehicle. Jimmy fell to his knees un moving not thinking he was silent the heat scorching and flames rising to the sky. Cindy came back from her run and saw Jimmy saw the crash thinking the worst ran to Jimmy. She stopped dead in her tracks his face was pale he didn't move he wouldn't speak. Cindy walked closer hearing a slight mumble now _Nothing ... their gone ... my parents ... are dead _Jimmy said as he began to shake.

Cindy wrapped her arms around Jimmy trying to comfort him she called her folks and the Vortex's walked over. Mr Vortex made a call and emergency vehicles came and started cleaning up and putting out the fire. One of the officers walked over to the Vortex's _Hi i'm officer castle i regret to in form you but there were no survivors, the med team found shards of whiskey bottles on the road the driver was intoxicated. _Cindy began to cry a little as Jimmy was now an orphan. Mrs Vortex walked over to Jimmy _I am so sorry James i really am if you want you can stay with us. _Jimmy nodded in agreement Cindy's mom went inside to make a bed for Jimmy. Cindy holding him tight afraid to think what he was thinking. The next morning Jimmy woke up and saw mr. Vortex speaking with a lawyer over hearing the conversation.

Cindy walked down in pajama pants and black tank top listening as well. _The Neutrons left everything to their heir the house and left him a large sum of money which he can access when hes eight teen of course. Until such time the house and land will be untouched._ After the lawyer left Jimmy got up and ran to his lab leaving a note for Cindy.

He raced to the lab and he came out on a black and red motor cycle and raced off but not before looking at the vortex house one last time. Cindy found the note a few hours later on her desk while looking for Jimmy. She glanced at the note and started to cry she pulled out her phone and made a call while she read the note a second time.

_Dearest Cindy_

_With my parents gone i'm going away for awhile till i can get my head wrapped around _

_this please look after Goddard i granted you access before i left. All the dangerous experiments have been locked away _

_for your protection please wait for me knowing my love for you still burns as bright as the sun._

_love James Neutron_

_p.s. thank your folks for me for all they did _

` end of flash back `

Libby began to cry a little remembering the call from Cindy who was crying at that time _Its that day isn't it the anniversary and his birthday isn't it Cindy?. _Cindy turned to her friend wrapping her arms around her crying little _yeah its tomorrow_. Cindy wiped her tears looked to Libby _do you think he will return_?. Libby shook her head he will be back one day _Cind so don't torture yourself lets call it a night for now besides i got a shift at Sam's dinner tomorrow_. Both girls gave a hug and with that the lights went out Cindy went to bed with tears still flowing while looking at a picture of her and Jimmy next to his bike. That night she dreamed of a vision he would come back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was a new day and all was quite that morning except a lone biker was making his way to Retroville. He stopped at a truck stop got off his bike and went inside removing his helmet. The waitress saw him walk in _Howdy stranger how can i help you. _The biker looking at the young waitress seeing her name tag, _Water ...Taylor and how far is Retroville from here its been so long i cant remember. _The young waitress looked at the biker and smiled handing him a large cold water bottle . _Here you go stranger and Retroville is just 10 more miles west _saidTaylor the biker finished his drink handing her a five dollar bill the waitress stopped him _no sir this ones on me by the looks of those eyes the worlds taken enough from you. _The biker gave a wave _you have no idea _he said and with a smile got back on his bike and rode the rest of the way. He had one stop to make before going home. Stopping at the Retroville cemetery he walked the bike in going through the long stretched road. He stopped in front of a large gravestone ms fowl was there paying her respects.

The biker walked closer the wind blew Ms fowl spoke very softly knowing someone was behind her. _Here lies the parents one of my best students i always wondered how he turned out._ The biker kept his helmet on _from the way you describe him he must have been excellent in to deal with this reality. _The biker jumped back on his bike looking towards the stone one more time before driving off. Judy and Hugh Neutron beloved friends and parents they will be missed. Ms fowl didn't recognize the voice but was glad someone said something positive about her former student.

The biker made his way into the town and saw a dinner where the Candy bar once stood. He walked in seeing a brown haired girl listening to music while mopping the floor who wore a uniform and name tag. The biker walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. _Excuse me Libby can i get a milk shake shaken not stirred_ the biker said removing his helmet. Libby removed her headset turned around _sure mister one milk shake shook not stirred. _Libby looked up seeing who it was she turned pale and her jaw dropped like she saw a ghost. The biker behind her was taller then her. In faded blue jeans a grey shirt and a black leather jacket and normal sized head with sapphire blue eyes and a fauxhawk hairdo.

Libby ran behind counter and made the milk shake _Jimmy is that really you when did you come back to town. _Jimmy laughed _This morning i rode in but please don't tell anyone i'm here yet i dunno about staying. _Libby still in shock _Jimmy why didn't you come to the funeral for your parents and why shouldn't i tell anyone. When you left you hurt a'lot of people it took me three days to yank sheen from his room and Cindy and i have been helping Carl cope _Libby said giving Jimmy a glare.

Jimmy sighed _i know i hurt a'lot of people and i was at the funeral just no one saw me. _While he looked into his thoughts remembering that day.

` flash back`

The sun poured down and everyone gathered in the cemetery commander baker read and everyone listened. Commander Baker removed his glasses looking to the crowed _though they walk through the valley of the shadow of the death, they will fear no evil._ Everyone cried Cindy walked up to the grave with Libby supporting her grieving friend they both laid a single white rose on the stone. Sheen and Carl with out tears they hung their heads low in grieving specially since Jimmy left. No one could see but in the distance Jimmy was on his bike watching in the distance on a hill. The sky began to darken and rain began to pour and Jimmy road away out of town in tears and with a heavy heart.

` end of flash back`

Libby remembered the funeral and thought she saw someone watching. Libby sighed giving her head a shake _Jimmy at least go see her shes been totally upset since you've been gone. She refuses to date anyone else cause she believes you will be back she wanted you back more then Carl wanted a pet lama. you at least owe her that much._Libby went to the kitchen and came out with a chocolate cupcake and a single candle. She put it in front of Jimmy _I cant tell you what to do Jimmy but please think about it before leaving again. _Jimmy grabbed the cupcake and walked out but before he left he said he would stop at home before he made any decisions leaving money on the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Cindy was home doing some cleaning when she heard an engine coming down the rode she paid no mind. Jimmy rode to his house getting off his motorcycle he walked to the door looking around he moved the mat and lifted a floor board. Finding an old rusted box he opened it finding the spare key and walked inside. Cindy cleaning the window she saw that the Neutron's front door was opened she ran over. Cindy thought to herself _who would break into the Neutrons house._Jimmy opened the door to his old room nothing was touched nothing changed. When he opened the door to his parents room it was like a wave of emotions over came him he fell to his knees. Looking above the head board was a family moving carefully walked in and went upstairs seeing someone was there she stood her ground. _WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THIS HOUSE! _she said in anger.

Cindy went closer Jimmy looked up and saw her face. Cindy shook her anger softened she walked closer. In tears Cindy put her arms around Jimmy _is it really you after all this time can it really be you._ Cindy ran and hugged her long lost raised his arms hesitant at first he finally put his arms around her _yeah Cindy its really me i am back._ Jimmy went across the street to Cindy's and sat at her kitchen table. Nervous he sat down _Cindy i know i left suddenly and i know i hurt you but ... _Cindy stopped him her tears flowed _i am just glad your back it hurt not seeing you again so please dont leave me again._ Jimmy got up and hugged her tight _i wont leave again at least not without you. _His words made her warm and happy like she was when they were on the island when they were kids.

Jimmy called the lawyer who handled his parents last business and he reclaimed everything that was his. The next day he went home and started removing every thing from inside Cindy and Libby came to help him. Jimmy pulled out a hyper cube and materials came out. Cindy looked at Jimmy confused _Jimmy what are you going to do with all this. _Jimmy pulled out a hologram projector _i am going to over haul the house a new and bigger lab in the basement and i guess ill make my room a bit more for an adult._Cindy looked at the plans _Jimmy why not take the master bedroom _Jimmy rubbed the back of his head _ my room should be fine. _Libby patted jimmy's shoulder _With all due respect, Jimmy, this is your house. _Jimmy looked to her annoyed _no its my parents house i'm pulling it down board and nail._ Cindy not liking the attitude Jimmy was giving _Listen Nerdtron just because life dealt you a rough hand doesn't mean you can act like a jerk._ Jimmy let go of his anger and looked to the floor _sorry girls its just this last year ive been having issues letting go i close my eyes and i still see the inferno. _Cindy ran and hugged him _its fine Jimmy we can help you through it just let us help. _Libby looked to Jimmy he said _sorry for before we good?. _Libby laughing_ yeah no sweat just make sure she don't cry cause of you again then ill kick your butt._

After spending the afternoon fixing up the house and moving Jimmy's lab to the new basement with the help of Jimmy's old construction drones. They fixed the place up and Libby called Sheen and Carl over. Sheen and Carl drove over as fast as they could in Sheen's Jeep. _Aw man Jimmy this place is sweet look the tv is huge_. Sheen ran around looking at Jimmy's new place _Jimmy wheres the lab the club house is gone dude. _Jimmy , Cindy and Libby laughed at the hyper active teen Jimmy took them down a spiral stair case. They stopped in front of a glass door Jimmy plucked a hair and scanned his DNA. They walked in Cindy pressed a switch and the lights turned on going across the room. The computers turned on and lights revealed Jimmy's bike and old rockets and hover car. Goddard was hanging with a mecha poodle Cindy help proud of his new lab _ladies and gentlemen i give you my new lab there is no place else like this. _Jimmy and the gang went back up stairs to check out the rooms. Jimmy didn't want to move out of his room but with Cindy's negotiation skills she got him to make his room the master bed room and make it bigger.

The new master bedroom with a queen sized bed and sound system installed in the walls they looked around. Sheen and Carl couldn't help but be surprised. Carl looked at Jimmy's bed in confusion picking up the black sheet and feeling the material _is this real silk soooo sssoooofffttt. Jimmy laughed ok easy Carl._Jimmy shook his head _my interior designers out voted me_ pointing to Libby and Cindy. Libby smiled _we took plain and boring to bachelor pad. _Cindy pulled out a controller and pressed a button the windows changed from Retroville to Hawaii. Sheen freaking _DUDE THIS IS SOMETHING ONLY A GENIUS, PLAY BOY AND PHILANTHROPIST WOULD HAVE!_. Libby grabbed the controller from Cindy and pressed a button and the tv opened up from behind a looked at it then fainted from over exposure to everything. While the girls walked out Jimmy pulled Sheen and Carl over _hey guys i'm sorry for taking off like that its just when the incident happened i just wasn't thinking of my actions. _Sheen and Carl both shrugged_ hey no big Jimmy if it was our parents we be upset to _Sheen said while Jimmy and Carl bumped fists. Sheen went down and stopped looking in the hall _A PURPLE FLURP FOUNTAIN _He said excited and ran for the fountain only to fall down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

After Sheen regained consciousness from the over exposure of cool Carl looked to Jimmy _so how did you afford all this stuff Jim?. _Jimmy smiled while Cindy sat on his lap her head under his. Jimmy looked over and pressed on the table and a hologram came up of an engine. _While in the year i was gone i was struggling with mourning so i made this engine based off the hover cars and i sold the plans to a guy who owned an car company and business sky rocket gas went down. _Sheen shouted _WAIT YOUR LOADED ? _then fainting again but this time on top of Libby she got Sheen to his feet _I am gonnah take him home before he faints again later Jimmy. _Libby walked Carl and Sheen out Cindy stayed behind _Just wanted to say welcome home Jimmy _she walked over to a closet and handed him a package Jimmy looked at it confused. _I found this in your fathers work shop i thought you should have it_ She said then kissed him on the cheek and walked out. Jimmy watched her walk out as her hips swayed Jimmy thinking to himself _i sure did miss seeing that angel walk._

Later that night Jimmy slept the sky began to flash with lightning and roared with thunder. The genius laid in bed tossing and turning dreaming of the night of his parents car crash remembering the fire. With a loud boom of thunder Jimmy's eyes shot open and he screamed in terror Vox's voice came through the sound system._ Sir your heart rate has increased to 180 beats a min most likely due to a nightmare _vox announced Jimmy wiping the sweat from his head _if only vox if only _he said_. _Unknown to Jimmy his scream was louder then he thought cause a crossed the street Cindy was awoken by it. Out of concern she ran across the street she lifted a panel and punched in the override code the front door. Cindy thinking to her self _it be better if he just added my DNA to the scanner._The door flew open she ran in she looked into Jimmy's room and he wasn't there she could hear water running. She went to the bathroom door there was steam creeping from under the door. She knocked on the door and it opened slightly she saw Jimmy sitting in the corner no shirt but muscle. She stepped closer trying not to startle Jimmy she turned off the shower. Cindy gulped thinking to herself _i forgot he had a six pack oh man._

She looked at Jimmy and her eyes wide Jimmy asleep she lifted Jimmy to his feet he was shaking she got him to his bed and he fell down on she whispered _Jimmy your so lucky i don't have classes tomorrow. _ Suddenly Jimmy grabbed her wrist mumbling she leaned in closer to hear what he was saying. _"Oh, you're gonna make me say it, aren't you? Alright then, I'll say it... I love you Cindy Vortex!" _Jimmy said while sleeping. Cindy remembering that valentines day smiled leaned in closer and kissed Jimmy on the cheek. She spoke soft _and i love you to Jimmy Neutron. _She climbed into his bed and held him close he muttered _smells like jasmine_ and began to sleep next morning Jimmy woke up and there was a sent of pancakes in the air he ran down the steps still shirtless. Walking into the kitchen he saw a pair of firm flawless legs sticking out from the bottom of his formal shirts. His eyes still traveling up saw a busty angel who is as beautiful as Jennifer Lawrence and golden hair flowing freely down. Music was playing in the background he determined the song and smiled with a sly grin. _Genie in a bottle ... Cindy? nice shirt by the way. _Cindy turned around smiled hey _Jimmy i heard you scream last night and ran in and i kinda spent the night. my cloths were soaked so i am washing them and i needed a shirt_. Jimmy sat down at the table and Cindy brought him over some pancakes and said _thought you could use something home made. _As Jimmy and Cindy sat to breakfast Jimmy looked to Cindy _i could get used to seeing an angel every morning. _Cindy blushed _shut it you silver tongued devil._

Jimmy went down to his lab after he finished eating and Cindy was waiting for her clothes. Jimmy opened the package left by his father a usb drive came out Jimmy plugged it into the table. A hologram of his father in his work shop came up _Jimbo i left you this recording come the day something bad were to ever happen to your mother and i. We just wanted to let you know that we were never ashamed if you son. Matter a fact my son the genius i'm still proud even though you did cause your fair share of trouble. Your mother and i couldn't give you everything a genius needed._Jimmy listening to his fathers words brought to tears to his eyes. Cindy walked in seeing the hologram of mr neutron and walked in and sat with Jimmy. The hologram continued _Son while working for ducks motors i had a few friends who had connections to a research and development lab for motors. They couldn't figure out this puzzling engine or fuel to power it so they scrapped it i got a buddy of mine to get a copy and i saved it on the usb. This is your last gift other then this house from us this is our last challenge for you and please dont blow up the house to much son. With best wishes and love from your parents._

Cindy held Jimmy close Jimmy smiled _so many years and he is still taking me to school_. Jimmy grabbed the usb kissed Cindy on the cheek and raced down the lab _Vox 3D model label it as new project under private servers. _Jimmy plugged the usb into his personal computer and a 3D map of an engine appeared. The complicated engine peaked his interest and with a smile he said _lets get this started_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Hologram came up for a car engine Jimmy looked at it motioned his hands and the model moved to the center if the lab _Vox have the parts fabricated. _Vox confirmed Jimmy's request and the labs assembly line fired up and parts were being made. The center for the fuel tank was missing and Jimmy pondered _Vox bring up the blue print for the reactor that powered the previous lab please. _A second blue print a cylinder like turbine appeared and was broken down into its basic parts. _Vox fabricate the engine so we can stick the neutron fusion reactor in the core of the engine_. As Jimmy spoke a minature reactor was brought out and metal arms pulled it over and fit it in and cut the abscess metal via a lazer cutter Jimmy pulled over his tool box. Jimmy pulling out a socket wrench _there is no tool made that cant be found here. _With each turn of the wrench the reactor fit perfect and was bolted walked in seeing Jimmy at work he sat in front of his computer running a diagnostic on the engine for anything like damage nothing found. Cindy walked in changed into a green haulter and mini shorts bringing him a coffee. Jimmy pulled over Cindy and told her to hit the enter key when qued. Jimmy and a mech arm with a camera and another with a fire extinguisher on stand by. Jimmy smiled _hey every one Jimmy Neutron here and i have just completed the first car engine powered by a fusion reactor and were documenting the first start up._

_My lovely assistant Cindy Vortex will start the engine. _Jimmy smiling looking to Cindy she pressed the enter key the engine fired up with a roar Jimmy got close and the engine blew off a bolt of electricity throwing Jimmy back words. _JIMMY _yelled Cindy as she ran to see if he was ok the mech arm carrying the fire extinguisher blew the foam on Jimmy and Cindy giggled a not looking impressed Cindy tied bandages around Jimmy's upper left arm and around his head. Jimmy fixed the engine and reconnected the reactor. _OK since the first time kinda failed i enforced the metal of the engine so it can withstand the core and were testing this again and you _Jimmy pointing to the arm with the fire extinguisher. _IF I AM NOT ON FIRE DON'T SPRAY ME _Cindy fire it up. Cindy turning the motor back on and the engine turned on with a roar Jimmy waited and signaled Cindy to Cut the power and she did. The arm lifted the Fire extinguisher Jimmy grabbing the nearest wrench _ill dismantle you. _The arm rolled away Cindy ran over and hugged Jimmy _so Jimmy you fixed the engine but now what about the car._In the distance Cindy heard a door open and a silver dodge charger R/T rode in through the labs underground route. Sheen and Libby walked out _will this do Jimmy it was this or a mini van_ Sheen said_. _Jimmy gave his friend a thumbs up Jimmy , Sheen and the girls started to strip the car down to the body. The Cars former parts laid scattered Jimmy installed magnetic suspension and a on board computer and the fusion engine he started it up and the car came to life. Sheen jumping fist pumping _that car is radical lets go for a ride._ Jimmy not happy grabs a couple of spray cans tossing one to sheen the sprayed the entire car black.

Jimmy walked over to Cindy who was liking the new car Jimmy and his friends jumped in after Cindy shouted Shot gun before Sheen could. Jimmy turned on the disc player and Airbourne's Live it up played Shifting gears Jimmy hit the gas and the car spun out of the lab and outside. Racing down the streets of Retroville they stopped to the curb in front of Betty Cindy looked out the window. _Hey Betty like my boyfriends ride _she began to laugh Betty digging the car but got spooked when she saw the looked to Betty James_ since when were you into cool stuff? Betty said in shock. _Cindy smiled _since always gottah blast Betty _Jimmy started up the car and drove off fast. Going home Jimmy pulled out the barbecue and lit it the girls dressed in bikini tops and mini shorts Jimmy and Sheen stared in awe. The girls washed the car spraying each other playfully with the hose the water dripping down. Jimmy gazed at Cindy and his desires burned watching the water drop and went down her chest and stomach. Sheen looking to Libby _those girls are hotter then the barbecue good thing Carl's not hear his __inhaler would be empty__. _Jimmy went inside to grab the food he was gonnah cook when a blue GTO drove by and the driver lowered the window and the girls in cased in an energy field were lifted in the air they screamed. Jimmy heard the girls screaming and ran out the driver took off his glasses _well well if it isn't my old cousin thought you finally bit the big one hows losing two more people who are important Jimmy. _Jimmy grew in anger _baby Eddie surprised you got out of the maximum security correctional center._ Sheen shouted _I'm surprised they even gave him a licence. _Eddie looking at sheen laughing _Ultra dork didn't smarten up any did he cousin._

Eddie didn't like what Jimmy said and Eddie said _man if i knew giving the keys to a drunk thinking he run you over but hit your parents instead i would have just did the dirty work myself i even pointed told him where to go._ Jimmy and the gang were shocked Jimmy getting angry ran to his car Sheen grabbed the passenger seat. Eddie drove away with the girls _later Jimmy hahahahaha. _Jimmy became angry grabbing some new inventions and a socket wrench and ran to his car with Sheen yelling_ shot gun. He is not getting away with this not this time _Jimmy said as he and Sheen buckled up. _Eddie forgets you never lost to him Jimmy lets save the girls _Sheen said_._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sheen nervous as Jimmy quickly backed out of the drive way _Jimmy how are we gonnah catch him hes way out_ _front_ Sheen said. Jimmy turned on the on board computer mapping out Retroville and scanning for any energy signature high enough for an energy field Jimmy feeling confident _Ride or Die _Jimmy said the computer locked on Eddie and Jimmy smiled. Shifting gears Jimmy stomps on the gas the cars tires spun hard and Jimmy and Sheen drove away. Fast the engine hummed and they were passing cars left and right eyeing his computer. Jimmy then turned the wheel shifting to second gear and ripped the hand brake drifting into another street. Sheen freaking out _Jimmy dont you think this is a little extreme. _Jimmy ignored Sheen's worrying keeping himself focused on chasing looked out his side mirror no sign of his cousin he turned to the right and Jimmy was there next to him. Eddie freaked pushed a button that said N02 and his car went even faster back in the lead. Jimmy smiled _nothing's sadder than locking a beast in a cage. _Jimmy pushed a button on his dashboard and under the hood the reactor began to glow. The car began to go faster passing vehicles and buildings coming up behind Eddie. Eddie seeing Jimmy gaining fast on him _what the heck that car should be tested._

Cindy and Libby began to laugh and cheer Jimmy got close enough _Sheen take the wheel keep it steady. _Sheen grabbed the wheel Jimmy reached in behind pulling out what looked like a grenade launcher. Sheen freaked _wait your not gonnah blow them up Jimmy_. Jimmy looked back at him _no Sheen im gonnah fire of an electrical disruption device and short out his car and the barrier._ Eddie saw Jimmy and knew what he planned _no way Jimmy. _Eddie quickly turned the wheel but Sheen matched his pressing the gas pulled the trigger and a rocket launched it opened into a claw hitting the side of Eddies car. The claw sent electrical pulses and Eddie's car began to slow down Eddie freaking out _no no no stupid car. _The car stopped at a halt Jimmy pulled himself back in taking the wheel and slowed his car to a stop, the barrier dropped the girls fell to the ground and ran to Jimmy's car. Eddie pulled himself out of the vehicle grabbing a back pack and went to a parking garage. Jimmy worried about the girls looked to Sheen_ i'm going after Eddie keep an eye on the girls_ Jimmy said Sheen saluted _you can count on me Jimmy _Sheen got out and Jimmy started the car back up and gave chase to Eddie. Eddie ran to the roof and Jimmy fallowed getting out of the car he reached for a socket wrench and looked to Eddie. Eddie pulled a grenade out _I had you Jimmy if that was a race i would have won. _Jimmy looked at him laughed _had me? You never had me - you never had your car... Granny shiftin' not double clutchin' like you should. You're lucky that shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake. _Eddie angry and threw the grenade Jimmy ran out of the way. The grenade exploded and left a hole Eddie pulled out a metal police stick Jimmy saw Eddie _you want a street fight Eddie fine lets go. _Jimmy and Eddie charged each other banging the wrench and night stick all that could be heard was banging of metal. Cindy worried for Jimmy grabbing her pony tail Libby saw what her friend was doing and told Sheen that they need to see how Jimmy is doing.

Eddie pulled out another grenade and threw it Jimmy ducked and rolled it exploded the floor was beginning to crack up around them. Jimmy with both hands took the wrench and swung hitting the night stick from Eddie's hands. Jimmy kicked Eddie away and Eddie landed close to a hole the grand cracked. Eddie tried to get his balance back Jimmy ran over _the thing about street fights Eddie the street always wins. _Jimmy stomped on the ground where it was weakest and around Eddie's feet the ground gave way and he fell through the fell landing hard on the roof of a car Jimmy drove his car slow got out walked over holding the socket wrench_. I should end you Eddie you took them away i should take from you what you took from them _Jimmy said in anger. lifting the socket wrench in both hands above his head Jimmy the swung heavy coming down on Eddie. Eddie began to cower Cindy , Libby and Sheen raced up the garage seeing Jimmy shouted _NO JIMMY DON'T DO IT _fearing Jimmy was going to kill Eddie all that was heard was a loud bang. Eddie shaking the socket wrench was embedded in the car roof. Jimmy let go of his anger _but they wouldn't want me to they would want me to let it go and move on. _Jimmy walked back to his car Cindy, Libby and Sheen joined him getting into the car and they drove back home. Officer tubs and a bunch of cops arrived ignoring Jimmy and the gang and arrested Eddie. They picked up Carl and went back to Jimmy's they got home Cindy held Jimmy as he cooked on the barbecue while Libby and with the help from Sheen after much negotiation set the picnic table. Jimmy and Cindy brought the food over setting the table Carl brought out the drinks they sat around the table. Jimmy smiled and stood up and held up his drink his friends stood up. _My parents they may be gone but the most important thing in life will always be the people here. Right here, right now_. Jimmy and the gang toasted Jimmy smiled _Salute, mi familia_. All of Jimmy's Friends Smiled and said in unison _Salute _Cindy pulled Jimmy in close and kissed him and the friends sat down to eat.


End file.
